All Girls SleepOver chap4
by EvilCrystals
Summary: okey this is the 4th chap of All Girls SleepOver! this is about all the character's going on a little vacation oh a ship at the beach and all of Carl's and Mai friends are going to try to get them together,


.4 ship/Vaction -  
it was now around 2:00 before everyone finished eating and everyone changing into their bathing suits becouse Foxxy decided to go to the beach well it was really Kristy's idea but Foxxy was the one who had thought of the idea so everyone got changed and packed enough clothes for two days at the beech and grabed some sleeping bags and pillows.  
then after that they headed towards foxxy's car and left to the beach

(on the way to the beach)  
''.Are we there yet?.'' said Ammy first one to break the silence even though they just got into the car a few minutes as they exited the drive way and headed down the street so then Foxxy said''.no,not yet haha we just got out of the drive way'  
everyone laughed. well for most of the ride it was pretty much quiet Mai fell asleep laying her head down on Carl's lap Carl not noticeing untill a few minutes later after he was done arguing with his inner self yet again Carl sighed and just looked down at Mai stareing at her while she was sound asleep the others were to busy danceing around to the music to notice he was stareing at Mai a few minutes later they had arrived Carl didn't notice untill the car had stoped so he gently shooked Mai to try and get her to wake up ''.Mai....wake up Mai were here.'' said Carl as he shooked Mai's shoulder to wake her up ''.huh?...i'm not sleeping i'm awake...''Mai said still half asleep Carl shooked his head and chuckled and said to Mai''.Mai were are here at the beach.''then he pointed towards the others which allready headed towards the blushed and said''.sorry i must have fallen asleep....''then she yawned and got up off of Carls lap and Carl opened the car door and went out first then held his hand out to Mai and help her to get out of the car Mai and Carl both blushed and Mai said''......thanks Carl....'' Carl noded and said''.no probllem Mai.'' then they both headed towards the ocean to see Foxxy,Kristy,Ammy,Rosie,Aimi,Kero and Cortenaey over by a boat and both Mai an Carl looked at eachother confused not knowing what was going to happen next as Kristy yelled out''.COME ON YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!!.'' they both nodded and headed over there and once they got over there Kristy said smirking''.well come on you two get on the ship.'' then both Carl and Mai looked at eachother confused then looked at Kristy and others the same way

(Carl's inner self)  
inner self what the fuck is going on here'  
Carl i dont know'  
inner self''.Well then GO ASK THEM WHY THEY WANT US TO GET ONTO THE SHIP WITH MAI'  
Carl said''.good idea'  
inner self nodded''.finally you listen to what i said and actually agreed with me on something instead of argueing with me'  
Carl said''.oh you shut up'  
inner self mumbles ''.atleast i dont start fights'  
Carl glares at inner self and says''.i said shut up'  
inner self says gulping''.fine...no need to yell.'' *shuts up*

(Mai's inner self)  
Mai looks over towards Carl noticing he has a blank exspression on his face inner self giggles and starts to sing''.Mai and Carl sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then come-.''Mai cut her off by talking before she could get a chance to sing the rest of the song and Mai told her inner self''.Stop singing that stupid song there is nothing going on between me and Carl do you under stand'  
inner self looks at Mai and giggles''.if thats so then why are you stareing at him right now?.''Mai's eye's widen and says''.crap i forgot i was still looking at him.'' then she looks away from Carl and blushes.

(after both Mai and Carl's argument with there inner thoughts)  
the others kept calling out both Carl's and Mai's names since they were just standing there not replying to what they said so Ammy yelled out''.HEY YOU GUYS STOP YOUR DAY DREAMING AND WAKE UP YOU TOO AND GET YOUR ASSES ONTO THAT FUCKING SHIP WE ARE GOING TO GO ON A LITTLE VACATION'  
they both snaped out of it and said''.huh!?!?!?.'' at the same time then they nodded there head and grabed there suit cases and headed on the ship and shortly after Carl and Mai got onto the ship the others fallowed them and some people that work there showed them to there rooms ''.Fallow me please.'' said the owner of the ship that they were on and they all nodded and headed towards there bedrooms with different people that worked there showing everyone to there room

(with Foxxy)  
''.fallow me miss and i'll show you to your room.''said the person who was showing to her room ''.okey.''said Foxxy ''.allright here we are room 104A.''then he also said''.here is your keys miss'  
''.allright thank you.''said Foxxy and the guy smiled and nodded ''.your wellcome,hope you enjoy your stay here.''said the man ''.i will.''said Foxxy ''.allright bye now i have to go make sure the friends of yours find there rooms okey.''said the man as he waved bye then left.

(with Aimi)  
''.allright here you go mam room 234A and here is your keys.''said the man who was helping Aimi then Aimi said''.thank you'  
then they guy left and Aimi went into her room to un-pack

(with Ammy)  
''.here you go this will be your room for the rest of your stay.'' then he handed Ammy the key for room 105B

''.thanks.'' Ammy said as she entered the room and started un-packing

(with Rosie)  
the man had just shown her her room which wasn't to far from Foxxy and Ammy which was room 108C once Rosie got into the room she un-packed her clothes

(with Corteneay)  
the man showed corteneay to her room which was room 235B and he handed her the key also and then entered the room and started to un-pack 


End file.
